youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil in Sonic Style
Daredevil is a 2003 American superhero film written and directed by Mark Steven Johnson. Based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, the film stars with your favorite Sonic Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as Matt Murdock, a blind lawyer who fights for justice in the courtroom and out of the courtroom as the masked vigilante Daredevil (Shadow). Amy Rose plays his love interest Elektra Natchios, Silver the Hedgehog plays Bullseye, Knuckles the Echidna plays Jack "The Devil" Murdock, a washed up fighter who is Matt's father and Mephiles the Dark plays Wilson Fisk, also known as the crime lord Kingpin. Plot Matt Murdock (Sonic) is a blind lawyer who lives in New York City's Hell's Kitchen and runs a firm with his best friend, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (Tails) who only defends innocent people and does not require monetary payment. As a child, Matt was blinded after toxic waste was spilled over his eyes while he was taking a shortcut home from school after discovering that his father, a former boxer Jack "The Devil" Murdock (Silver) had become an enforcer for a local mobster. The accident, however, also enhanced his other senses and gave him a sonar that allowed him to "see" through sonic vibrations. Matt uses his sharpened senses to train himself in martial arts. His father, blaming himself for his disability, stopped being an enforcer and went back to boxing. However, his new career was short-lived and he was murdered after refusing to turn in a fixed fight by the same mobster that had employed him earlier. To avenge his father's death, Matt used his abilities to become a crime-fighter known as "Daredevil", who operates in Hell's Kitchen, going after the criminals that escape the conventional means of justice. One day, Matt meets Elektra Natchios (Amy Rose). Elektra's the daughter of Nikolas Natchios (Silver), a businessman that has dealings with Wilson Fisk (Mephiles), a rich executive who is also the Kingpin of New York City's Underworld. When Nikolas tries to bail on his dealings with Fisk, Fisk hires the Irish hitman Bullseye (Scourge), who never misses a shot, to kill him. Daredevil tries to stop Bullseye, even causing him to miss a shot, but Bullseye ultimately succeeds in killing Nikolas and framing Daredevil in the process. As a result, Elektra swears to take revenge on him as reporter Ben Urich (Vector), who had been investigating Daredevil's activities, discovers his secret identity. Believing that Daredevil have done good things, he tells Matt that Bullseye will be going after Elektra next. Daredevil (Shadow) goes after Bullseye, but is attacked by Elektra, who plans to use her extensive training in martial arts to avenge her father's death by killing Daredevil. After wounding him, she removes his mask, discovers his secret identity and innocence of her father's death. Forced to fight Bullseye alone, Elektra was kill by Bulleye who is forced to flee before he can kill Daredevil as the police arrive, having been tipped off by Urich. Matt, wounded, makes his way to a local church, where he's looked after by his confidant Father Everett (Charmy) who knows his secret identity. After recovering slightly, Daredevil fights Bullseye, who had followed him to the church. After a violent battle, Bullseye discovers that loud noise is Daredevil's weakness and prepares to kill him with a spiked piece of wood after incapacitating him. Daredevil blocks the attack and hears an FBI sniper stationed on the neighbor building preparing to fire. As the bullet is fired, Daredevil moves out of the path of the bullet and pulls Bullseye's hands into the path of the bullet. Wounded, Bullseye pleads for mercy, but is overpowered by Daredevil and thrown from the church's top floor. He lands on the hood of Urich's car, wounded but alive. Upon discovering that Fisk is the Kingpin and Bullseye's employer, Matt makes his way to his office to face him in combat. The confrontation gets off to a bad start for Matt, however, as Fisk proves to be a surprisingly powerful combatant, overwhelming Daredevil for the majority of the fight. Lying on the floor, Matt questions Fisk why he killed the people he loved, having learned that Fisk had killed his father many years before, which Fisk says that it was just business. Angered, Matt finds the strength and breaks Fisk's legs, but refrains from killing him, instead allowing him to be arrested by the police who have discovered his criminal connections. Before being taken away, Fisk, who had also discovered Matt's secret identity after overpowering him, swears revenge on Matt Murdock, but Matt taunts him, pointing out that he cannot reveal his secret identity for the humiliation of being beaten by a blind man and that Matt will be waiting for him when he gets out of prison. Having taken down Fisk and gained some closure over his father's murder, Matt goes back to his day-to-day routine, though brokenhearted over the loss of Elektra. His strength is renewed at the possibility that Elektra might still be alive after he goes to the rooftop where they had their first kiss and finds a necklace like the one her mother gave her except with a Braille inscription. Matt meets Urich one last time which Urich assures him that he'll not publish his article about Matt's true identity and Matt dives into the night, forever the "Man Without Fear". During the credits, Bullseye, having been moved to a prison hospital and severely bandaged up after his confrontation with Matt is shown to still have his perfect aim despite his injuries after he impales a fly on the wall with a nearby syringe needle. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Matt Murdock, an attorney-at-law with a disability. He was blinded as a youth in an accident with bio-waste that also drastically heightened his remaining senses and gave him a "sonar-sense", which allowed him to perceive his surroundings. After this, he makes a silent promise with his father to "stick up for the long shots". His father is killed not long after and at that moment, he vows to seek justice|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow 2.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as Daredevil. At night, Matt becomes Daredevil, and takes justice into his hands|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Amy was happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Elektra Natchios, the Daughter of billionaire Nikolas Natchios and the love interest of Matt Murdock. At a very young age, she witnessed the murder of her mother and since then, her father had her become highly trained in martial arts|link=Amy Rose Scourge the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Scourge as Bulleye, An assassin with perfect accuracy and deep-rooted pride of it. Bullseye is hired by Kingpin to kill Nikolas and Elektra Natchios, but when Daredevil gets involved and causes Bullseye to miss his target, he makes it his own personal vendetta to take Daredevil down|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles the Dark as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin: By appearance, he is an overweight corporate head that takes the name Wilson Fisk, but in fact he is the sole person running organized crime, under the moniker of Kingpin. Kingpin is the murderer of Matt's father and the man responsible for the hiring of Bullseye with intention of having the Natchios family murdered|link=Mephiles the Dark Tails .jpg|Tails as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock's legal partner and best friend, he is also used as a form of comic relief|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile.jpg|Vector the Crocodile as Ben Urich, An investigative journalist whose articles notably relate to Daredevil and the Kingpin. During the film, he goes on to uncover a lot of information about the two|link=Vector the Crocodile Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Jack Murdock, the father of Matt Murdock and a boxer. He was murdered by the Kingpin when he does not take a fall for a fight|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Nikolas Natchios, The father of Elektra who was murdered by Bullseye on behalf of the Kingpin|link=Silver the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog.jpg|Maria the Hedgehog as Karen Page, The secretary at Matt Murdock and Franklin Nelson's law firm|link=Maria the Hedgehog Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy Bee as Father Everett, A priest of Matt Murdock's local church, where he sometimes goes to find solace|link=Charmy Bee Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies